1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including: a first enclosure; and a second enclosure coupled to the first enclosure for relative rotation around a rotation axis intersecting with the surface of the first enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook personal computer has a display enclosure coupled to a main enclosure for relative rotation around a perpendicular axis normal to the surface of the main enclosure, for example. When the display enclosure rotates from a reference attitude around the perpendicular axis in the clockwise direction by the rotation angle of 180 degrees, the display enclosure is completely reversed. The display enclosure is prevented from rotating further from the rotation angle of 180 degrees in the clockwise direction. A swivel mechanism, utilized to couple the display enclosure to the main enclosure, has a function to prevent such a further rotation.
When the display enclosure has completely been reversed, the user cannot recognize the direction for returning the display enclosure to the reference attitude around the perpendicular axis. In the case where the user further rotates the display enclosure in the clockwise direction, the swivel mechanism suffers from a large load. The swivel mechanism may be damaged. In particular, in the case where the display enclosure is allowed to rotate not only over the rotation angle of 180 degrees in the clockwise direction but also over the rotation angle of 180 degrees in the anticlockwise direction, the swivel mechanism may possibly suffer from a large load more often.